The Elite and The Star
by New-Zealands-Version-Of-Pluto
Summary: When a new rising star in the Music Industry comes into potential danger, The CIA are forced to send out one of their best, and most Elite, agents to try help her. But when he has his own battles to fight, there seems to be an a worrying connection between the two situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fanfiction world, I'm gonna say this now- I don't have an update schedule cause I'm so crazy busy but i try to at least have a chapter up every two weeks, and that's the same for Camp Middle Earth. This is gonna be an AU as well, Bianca Di Angelo is alive and you'll see her later, the Little Big 3 are all the same age.**

 **Enjoy it, and…**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i do not own the Percy Jackson universe because, as far as I am aware, I am not Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 1**

The moon lit up the night sky, beaming down on the skyscraper specked ground. The moon lit up the pier below except for one little dark patch. And if you looked closely enough you would notice three things.

Or shall we say, people.

The first one you would notice, was cause of the electric blue eyes, that seemed to have a hidden spark behind it, humming with electricity. Spikey black hair that ran down to her shoulders was, hidden under a hood as she peered around the corner.

Then she grimaced and pushed the hidden button on the silver bracelet that adorned her wrist.

"This is Pinecone Face to Death Breath and Seaweed Brain. No movement yet, how's it looking from above Death Breath, over."

She could imagine the roll of the eyes and the chuckle that would come.

"Death Breath to Pinecone face, I don't know how that managed to be my nickname, but at least mine isn't as funny, over"

"Seaweed Brain to the Elite, both of your codenames are hilarious, Need status report Nico. Seas look all cl- wait there's a boat approaching."

"I've got eyes on a couple of SUV's approaching, heat thermal says we got about seven of them coming"

"Piece of cake, we can take them, I've got eyes on the dock, they're docking now and unloading the boxes from the ship. Nico after they drive up into the building, meet Thals down by the rendezvous point, I'll meet you there after I see what's up with the boat."

"On my way."

"Same as death breath."

"Pinecone face just shut up and move."

Percy just chucked at antics of his cousins.

He never thought that his life would ever come to this. Being recruited practically from birth into the CIA was practically unheard of. But for three of them to be welcomed into the secret training grounds of the CIA. but they managed to hush the people who said they were too young. By the age of 8, they had developed the skills that agents that had could only dream to have. And then by the age of 13, they had developed a reputation of ferocity and ruthlessness to enemies, but nothing but kindness to allies and friends. By the age of 16 after over 100 missions, they had deemed the nickname of "The Big Three" or as they were more well known to enemies:

Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson.

The Elite.

The SUV's screamed to a halt inside the centre of the warehouse.

Out of the first one, came 4 muscular men, probably mid-twenties, Thalia thought. All of them, somehow, managed to perfect the same bored but alert face- something that highly amused both of the teenagers enveloped in the rooftops darkness.

Nico pressed the binoculars to his face, to spot anyone coming out of the second car.

The last 3 men stepped out of the car. The two in the front stepped out first, looking the same as the others, joining the others in scoping out the floor

"They're already paranoid, this should be fine." Thalia snorted.

"Don't jinx it death breath, geez."

The six men came to the centre once more and after a few hushed whispers, the bald-headed one called out.

"Okay all clear, let's get this done.'

Finally the last one came out of the SUV.

Thalia gasped, and Nico face managed to get a bit more pale.

The eye-patched teenager strided towards the middle of the room, and clicked the car remote opening the trunk.

"Load up boys, I don't want anything to go wrong tonight, or we're all screwed."

The pair on the roof exchanged knowing smirks.

Then, to the unbeknownst, of the seven on the ground, another joined them hidden behind a stack of wooden crates peering in between them.

The seven men armed up with several AK-47's and multiple magazines. Ethan turned to the six men that accompanied him there.

"You four, split on each side. Anyone comes in, take them out."

None of them said a word, and split off.

He then turned to the remaining two.

"You're with me, incase anything goes haywire. Matthew where's that pistol."

The one to his left, now known as Matthew, handed it to him and a thanks was muttered in return, Chris too engrossed in checking the firearm over.

"Okay good, now where is he," glancing at his watch "he's late."

"Am I now?"

Everyone turned to the doorway.

"No freaking way'

Nico and Thalia couldn't reply, too stunned.

"Chris Rodriguez, we finally meet. How are you tonight."

Accepting the handshake offered, he paused to look around.

"I'm alright, better than i was before. But I'm ready to finally give them what they deserve. But I see you brought some friends along with you here."

"I guess you could say that, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. I believe you have the files."

Chris opened up a silver briefcase he had brought with him, opened it and and grabbed out a single file. Offering it to the other man,

"I believe everything should be in here."

Ethan flicked through the contents of the file before handing it back to Chris, who locked it in the case once more.

"Excellent. Welcome to the team."

Chris smirked,and once again shook the hand of the other, at least for The Elites view, sealing his betrayal.

"Okay divide and conquer?"

Percy heard both their affirmative responses as all three of them made their way quickly and stealthily to assume their positions.

That was until one of them, managed to trip over their own feet and into a neary crate.

Three guesses who.

Thalia and Nico quietly facepalmed as Percy silently scrambled to a new location, at the same time Chris and Ethan looked panicked.

"Get in the centre now." Ethan barked as the other 4 scrambled into the centre into a rough triangular shape surrounding the Ethan and Chris.

"Whoever is there, may I inform you that you are heavily outnumbered." Ethan said in a surprisingly calm manner."

"Oh but what you fail to understand is."

"The one thing that you guys have yet to learn," Nico continued."

The three of them came out from the shadows.

"That we are never outnumbered." FInished Thalia.

Ethan laughed. "Now that was cute, have you guys practiced that? Unfortunately, I'll never know the answer to that cause, GO." He yelled the last part of that as him and Chris dashed out of the warehouse.

The six bodyguards split off into a two on one situation.

Percy took on the two from the centre while NIco and Thalia took on the two from the sides.

The six, swung their guns onto their back as they went for more of the hand combat route, thinking that this would be an easy task.

They all rushed towards the three at the same time, with each of them assuming different positions.

Percy opted to stand completely still as his two offenders rushed towards him. He stayed still till the very last moment as the first one came to strike with a giant right hand aimed at the temple to knock him out, ducking him and flipping over the attempt at sweeping out his feet from the second one. He then dropkicked the second one's head as he tried to get up knocking them into each other, knocking them down, sending the first one flying into a pillar.

Seeing an opening, Percy decided to take out the second one first while he could. He sidestepped the attempted kick to the gut, grabbing his leg and kicking out the other at the knee. Number two fell flat down on his face, trying to struggle up on his hands and knees, when Percy leapt into the air and brutally stomped his head right back down to the concrete with a dull thud. And without a second thought, twisted into through the air into a spinning back slice kick that sent him down right on his back.

Thalia saw this opportunity and went straight for a punt kick to his temple, knocking him out cold, before turning and delivering a straight right hook to her first attacker, knocking him out as well. Her dull studded gloves added as she would call it "an extra somethin-somethin" sending a wink at Percy and nodding to Nico who was dealing with his own attackers.

"Help him finish up, I'll deal with this one in no time." as she aimed a thrust push kick towards the second one.

Percy raced over to where Nico was, calling out to Nico as she sent a stunning double backfist to the jaws of his two attackers.

"Yo Nico, back."

Nico bend down as Percy slid over his back, managing to double thrust kick them both in the gut, before ducking down himself allowing Nico to use him as a launching platform, as he dived and did a corkscrew in the air before uppercutting one of the guy into unconsciousness.

Percy then finished off the last guy with a massive superkick to his jaw, dazing him as he turned into a giant hook from Nico, crumpling down to the ground.

Percy glanced at Nico with a weird look, then turned around starting to drag one of the guys towards the center of the building.

"What?"

Percy glanced back at him. "A corkscrew uppercut? Really?"

"Hey leave me alone Mr. Stompy?"

Percy just gave him an amused look, as he dragged the guy to the pillar where Thalia was already tying them up.

"Hey, Thals, how did you finish up so fast."

The evil glint in her eyes said it all.

Percy and Nico shuddered, they knew what she could do when se was mad.

Nico set up the pick up signal, as they cuffed and tied the six men up to take to base.

"Well guys, that's a pretty successful mission if i do say so myself."

"Perce, um Ethan and Chris…."

He paled as his cousins facepalmed.

Percy dashed outside.

"Well the boat is gone."

"No kidding kelp head, come on let's load these guys into the van and head back to base. At least we may be able to get some intel from these guys."

A head of Red hair popped in, opening the door after knocking.

"So sorry for the interruption Mrs. Kerr, but I just need to grab Percy for a second. Mr. Brunner needs to see him" She smiled.

Mrs. Kerr obliged as Percy grabbed all his stuff and headed out the of the classroom.

"I didn't do anything wrong, or I don't think so at least. Except the whole Ethan and Chris escape thing, but we were under a 6 on 3 attack what else were we supposed to do." Percy ranted, his voice dropping after the first sentence.

Agent RED laughed. "Perce you're fine. Chiron just wants to do a quick debrief with you all."

Percy visibly relaxed at this and they eased into some light convo until they reached Chiron's office.

"Okay, I'll talk to ya later, have a good meeting."

Percy waved at Rachel, before taking a deep breath and knocking at the door.

He entered the room, eyes sweeping over the somewhat familiar crème doors that surrounding them, behind the mahogany desk which seated his mentor was two bookcases, filled to the brim with knowledge.

"Ah Mr. Jackson, do take a seat."

"I hope i didn't hope you up too much." Percy said smiling at the man he considered a father, and grinning at his cousins already seated.

"No no, you're fine, the two of them just got there, now i need a full debriefing from the mission, I hear it was a success."

Nico cleared his throat first. "Well, yes to an extent, a success."

The three then launched into a full recap of the previous weeks mission, Percy retelling the events with Thalia and Nico adding bits in that Percy had forgotten.

"Ah well, even with those two getting away, I'd say that it was quite successful in its own regards. We have six new people that we can get info from. And we also now know, where Chris has been." Frowning slightly at the loss of yet another student.

"Chiron, that's now the tenth agent that's gone rogue in the space of two months, what's happening? And what was that file?" Thalia pressed on.

"The answers for both your questions, Thalia, i have my suspicions, but I seriously hope it's not the case." He saw the interested looks on the three faces in front of him. "But that's a conversation for another day, you all have done your job. And now, you should just relax and continue your studies as well as training."

Chiron paused looking up at the clock.

"In fact, all of you should go to training now instead of class, not much to go anyway." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and grins of joy in the three pairs of eyes in front of him, as they made their ways to the door."

"Ah, Percy," The mentioned person turned back around. "I'll need you for just another second or two."

Percy glanced at his two cousins. "It'll be fine, I'll see you guys there in a sec." He said flashing them his famous lopsided grin.

They exchanged byes, as Nico and Thalia went off, leaving Percy and Chiron to themselves.

Percy took a seat again and looked at the wheelchair bound man in front of him.

"I'm sorry i have to do this to you, on such a short turn around but we need you for another mission."

Percy looked excited at the mention of this, but was quickly shot right back down to earth with:

"But this one's… how shall i put this, a bit more complex."

"Thank you Buffalo, this has been the time of my life on this tour. I'd never trade this and you for anything else. This is my last song, but not the last time I'll be here."

Annabeth played the opening riff to her first single she had ever released, _Watermarks._

She had never expected it to reach the heights it did, but it elevated her to new heights, gaining her rave reviews for her "ability to take old school rock and roll and evolve it into making her the next big thing." And the multiple Song of the Summer awards as well as Breakout Star of the Year nominations, proved to the world she was a force to be reckoned with.

As she played the song, her eyes flickered around the capacity arena, taking it all in one final time as she and her band, played out the final moments of the song.

The crowd roared one final time as she looked around the sea of flashing lights.

She linked arms with her band for one final bow to the crowd, flashes and cheers raining down as she raised her hand to the crowd and smiled mouthing "thank you" before walking off the stage, accepting the outstretched towel, dabbing her forehead clear of sweat.

"That was honestly one of your best concerts to date." Piper, her manager and best friend, raved. "I even had to go out to the arena floor to feel it, and you had them in the palm of your hand."

Annabeth smiled at her friend and laughed slightly. "That crowd was amazing all night- did you hear them during _Inferno._ "

"I don't think anyone within a mile of the arena didn't hear it. That's one moment I'm gonna post on the page, it'll go viral within hours."

Annabeth grinned back at her and went to go shower off and got changed into some comfy jeans and a black shirt with silver writing and stars reading _Expecto Patronum_ on the front.

She grabbed her her bags and headed out with Piper to the tour bus, chatting randomly about their shared love of Harry Potter, boys and some of the celebrity gossip flying around as they entered the tour bus.

Not noticing the black car following them.

 **A/N: Ending it off on sorta a cliffhangery way, but I guess some of you can see the way the I'm going with this, so I hope you are intrigued. I do have a few ideas on how to make this very much more interesting (cause that totally made sense)**

 **Soooooooo if you enjoyed the first chapter, lemme know what you think and Review this, Follow to see more of this and Favorite…. Cause why not?**

 **And I shall see you on the next update :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah…. My update schedule isn't very, well schedulelly but I'll keep this short so we can get onto the good stuff, but I should be able to pump out some content now that it's the summer holidays over where I am, so expect more I hope. Life's a bit mental so I haven't been able to update nearly as much as i would have liked to but 'tis what it is… anyway ON WITH ZE SHOW.**

 **EDIT 21/3/18: Minor edit done, 20 points if you spot it**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"You want me to go on a mission, no timeline, no exacts other than the fact that it's practically a bodyguard mission for this new singer who you think is under threat?" Percy said, while pacing a dent into the wooden planks below him.

"We have reason to suspect that it's a matter worth intervening in, a TITAN matter. Besides, my boy, when have I ever put you wrong?" came the calm response.

"Okay fine," They both chuckled and smiled "Is there any more info you can give me, situation, who this person is, where I'll be located, anything?" Percy questioned.

"It's based out in LA, however in 2 weeks, she will be going on a national tour for the rest of the year from June to December, but for now we need you to go in, get comfortable, scope out a bit and then you'll be with her on tour to make sure she's safe. We don't exactly know why she's possibly under threat, but we need to be safe, especially with who we're dealing with."

"Chiron, if you think it's this serious why don't you assign all three of us onto this mission, why just me? Why is it always me for these solo missions" Percy said with a slight groan, stopping to crash into a nearby chair, running a hand through the raven locks that flowed onto his forehead

"I have my reasons, don't you worry," he said with a twinkle in his eyes "but for now you better start packing, pack enough to last a couple of months, and go see the Stolls downstairs, you might need some extra, equipment for this one." Percy looked up at his mentor at the mention of the twins.

"Okay Chiron, so when do I leave?" Percy said finally agreeing to the mission.

Chiron handed him a file. "This is what you need to know, and what we have so far, in there is also copies of the blueprints to her house, where you will also be," Percy looked hesitant about that "we have it already sorted out with her manager, who you will be meeting at the airport when you land. Oh and your flight is in about 3 hours so you better hurry." He finished with a small smile.

Percy let out a few curses and shook his head at his mentor. "Thank you Chiron, I'll check in with you when I get to LA?" Getting a nod in return he set off to the door.

"Wait." Percy turned around just before the brass doorknob "You never told me anything about her."

Chiron just chuckled, the glint returning to his eyes.

"Her name, is Annabeth Chase. Now off you go you have a plane to catch my boy. Good Luck."

Percy smiled at his mentor, walking back towards him for a last handshake and a quick fatherly hug, before opening the door to go down to the tech rooms which housed the Stolls.

Percy jabbed the little button ornamented with a downwards arrow, and entered the maintenance lift hitting the button labeled 96 down 6 floors.

He winced once the elevator music started:

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive

Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

We will get low"

Percy groaned, head crashing against the cool metal wall.

They really needed to change the dam elevator music.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Percy found himself in JFK International Airport, escorted by one of the airport staff towards the security point. The pair made their way towards the "Flight Crew and Escorted Passengers" line stopping briefly for Percy to show his badge to the security member at the end of the line, who nodded and wished him a safe flight, to which percy responded with a smile and thanks.

"So where are ya headed to this time Perce?" asked Cecil.

"Off to LA for a bit, on a mission of course." he replied with a slight chuckle.

Cecil laughed as well. "No rest for the weary, eh?"

"Well as long as _they_ are still causing mayhem in the world, someone's gotta ruin their parade."

"No one better at that than you, Jackson." Percy shot him a playful glare, of denial.

Cecil shook his head "Modest as ever." he said with a grin back, that made Percy smile a bit.

"Only the truth, my man."

They kept talking about their lives at the moment, Cecil with stories from the airport and the multiple encounters he had had with passengers, which never failed to humor them both after so many years. Percy told some hilarious stories about the missions, and of course Thalia and Nico, one of which included a river, race and a pinecone tree.

"To this day she still curses the life outta that poor tree." Percy finished with a laugh.

Cecil grinned "And you boys have never stopped giving her crap about it yet?"

"Well if the nickname 'Pinecone Face' doesn't tell you anything…"

Cecil laughed and shook his head at their antics.

They continued the stories until they reached the Percy's gate, as they both wished each other well and promised to catch up after this latest mission.

Percy smiled at the attendants as they scanned his ticket then bid them a good day as he stepped through the doors and into the tunnel that led outside. Percy could feel the coolness of a normal April in LA, as he approached the Phenom 300E plane, walking up the steps inside.

"Hey Will, sup Austin." Percy said with a lopsided grin, ducking his head into the cockpit.

"What surprise you're the one headed off." Will said laughing along with Austin, turning their heads to see him. "Come on and get sorted out, we'll have clearance in a sec."

Percy nodded and went into the main cabin, grabbing a can of blue coke from the galley, stocked in all the companies planes after the outburst Percy had a the first time he flew in them, and settling into a seat, with the mission file and his laptop.

He booted up the laptop, hooking into the plane's internet and was instantly greeted by the sound of an incoming phone call. He laughed when he saw who it was and hit the little green button, and clicked it to go on speakerphone.

"PERSEUS JACKSON WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU NOT TELL US YOU'RE ALREADY GOING ON ANOTHER MISSION." blasted through the plane

"Well I didn't exactly get much ti-"

"OH SHUT IT YOU KELP HEAD ARGH."

"Thalia, I kinda need to fly a plane here so keep it down there."

"Will?" the voice came, a bit more confused.

"Sup Lightning Ass." Will said laughing.

"WILLIAM SOLACE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS, THAT WAS ONE TIME AND HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT, AND BOYS SHUT UP!"

She was only greeted by laughter both next to her and through the phone.

Nico managed out a weak "guilty" while still clutching at his sides.

After a few seconds, Will properly said hi to the other two and then Percy briefly told them about where he was going and the mission.

"If it's TITAN again, and as bad as we possibly think- you might get the call to come over to LA and help out."

"Oh of course Perce, we know you wouldn't be able to handle it without us." Nico said cheekily.

"Well that's if you guys don't kill each other first."

Will called out from the cockpit,

"Fat chance of that." with a chuckle.

"WILL I HEARD THAT." Percy at Thalia's scream winced and Will laughed.

"Perce, we have clearance, you got a minute."

"Thanks Will," Percy called back "okay guys I gotta run but I'll call ya later this week."

Both wished him luck, telling him to try not blow anything up this time.

Percy smiled to himself as he hung up the phone. He and his cousins fought like crazy, but he knew that they all loved each other to death.

As they took off into the air, he read over the file given.

She was 18 years old discovered by Apollo Records, two years ago and had shot up in the music industry due to her immense talents in songwriting and performance. The file had a bit more about her background, born in San Francisco.

He decided to look her up on YouTube and saw a recent video of her performance in Buffalo and was amazed. The poise and how natural she looked up on stage was amazing to watch, not to mention that she had some catchy songs.

Percy spent first two hours watching videos and videos of performances, interviews, award shows, anything he could get to see what try and prepare, and analyse what she was like.

Of course naturally, then he proceeded to sleep for the rest of the flight until about 8pm LA time, waking up slowly as Austin warned him that they were about to start descent soon.

They landed at around 8:30pm and although he was about a 3 hour time zone difference than usual, Percy had flown so much that jet lag no longer affected him as much.

He said goodbye to Austin and Will before exiting the plane to a warm summer night and headed inside to where he was supposed to be meeting his ride.

Taking the trolley of bags off the staff member, and wishing her a good night he headed out towards the arrivals area and chuckled as he saw a familiar face.

"I knew the office wouldn't trust me fully."

"Nah Perce, I'm more like the on the ground back up support guy." he said reaching for a hug.

"Well damn, it's good to see you G-Man." hugging back his good friend.

"Good to see you too Perce, we'll catch up at some point but for now I'll leave you with Miss Piper McLean, Annabeth's manager."

Percy extended a hand, which was accepted.

"Thanks heaps for accepting this, I've seen your resume and I think we'll be in very capable hands."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "Well I hope I'll be able to deliver Miss McLean."

Grover clapped him on the shoulder "Best in the business right here." Percy blushed a bit

"Call me Piper, you might be here a while- might as well screw formalities."

"Miss McLean," she gave him a look "i think we'll be on the same page with that." he laughed.

"We'll I'll be off, catch you guys soon." They both bid farewell to Grover, one last bro-hug to Percy, and then headed off towards the car park to head to the house.

In the hour long car ride, they both talked about their backgrounds a bit.

Percy told her about New York and his work in the CIA, while Piper told him about her upbringing. She was born New Orleans, but moved to San Francisco when she was 5. That's where she met Annabeth, and from then they had been very close friends with Piper helping her to launch her career to where she was now, with Piper being her manager from the very start.

"Um- if you don't mind me askin-"

"Yes."

"You don't even know what-"

"No I do, and yes he is." she laughed

"Pretty dang cool."

"I mean yeah it is, I don't see him too much cause we're both so busy, but we try to catch up every week- even if it's on skype. And then if we both happen to be in the same area we'll meet up for a meal."

"That's awesome that you guys do that."

"Yeah, for a long time we didn't get along as well. I guess I just got spiteful of how little I saw him and resented that for a while, his job, how much he was away. But then as I got older and then all my stuff with Annabeth exploded, I finally got it. I knew how much of a sacrifice he made for his work and how much he tried, balancing it all with me."

"So then did you reach back out to him?"

"Yeah, it worked out well that he was filming in Atlanta while the tour rolled through there so I had lunch with him, we talked it out and then he ended up cancelling all his scenes that night and. coming to the concert that night, he sat with me on the side of the stage watching everything." She smiled at the memory of it, of which Percy couldn't help but smile at too. "It was one of the best father-daughter dates we've had."

"That sounds amazing." Percy said.

"It was. How about you- oh wait we're here." They pulled into the driveway. The house was a two-story dark brown wood house, with wrap around balcony, that seemed to have a magnificent view over LA. Percy exited the vehicle and gave a low whistle.

"Nice place you guys have got here."

"It's not much in all fairness, but its enough for us, come on in, she'll probably be awake still."

Percy glanced over at her. "Does she know I'm coming."

"Well um… no."

"Wait WHAT?! You didn't tell her?"

"No?"

"Well this should be interesting" Percy remarked, as Piper opened the black door with the code.

"'I'll give you the codes and keys all in a sec we better get you all introduced and settled in, YO ANNABETH GET HERE FOR A SEC."

"COMING, COMING GEEZ LEMME PAUSE THE MOVIE." Came the voice, seemingly coming closer.

"What movie?" Piper said with a knowing grin and a wink at Percy.

"Harry Potter, duh geez. You get everything you needed Piper? And who are you?"

 **A/N: Not much, but I wanted to get something up, more to come next month and everything... speaking of that I probably should get a plan for this sorted... yeah** **  
**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE, hope you all have good one**

 **Hope you enjoyed this- it's slow for now but it will pick up a bit, and as usual** **Favorite, Follow and Review if ya wanna and see y'all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Yeah.. these updates are gonna be random as hell, but i'll try to go constant ish. A/N below so read that. Also sorry about that weird double upload, bit bizarre but anyway, here's the next chapter. (I'll reply to reviews next update/chapter) I'm having to upload this from chrome on my phone as Login on my computers being one of Hera's cows and not working so hopefully this should be faultless**

 **LETS GO**

* * *

Previously:

"What movie?" Piper when said with a knowing grin and a wink at Percy.

"Harry Potter, duh geez. You get everything you needed Piper? And who are you?"

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

A lean blond women walked out of, what he suspected was the living room and looked at Percy with a look of confusion mixed with intrigue, startling grey stormy eyes locking with sea green. after all how often would it be that someone in a suit would randomly walk in with her manager.

Well actually, she would be used to it. Percy mentally facepalmed remembering her new career. Then he remembered that there was a question directed to him.

"-cy Jackson, he's been sent out her, but also hired by me as your new head of security or as I'm gonna now dub it," she paused and smirked "your bodyguard."

"Piper, I don't need a bodyguard." Annabeth said sighing.

"Even after Buffalo?" Piper challenged.

"What happened in Bu-" Of course, he was ignored.

"Yes, Beauty Queen." She was met with a raised eyebrow from Piper.

"May I ask what did happen in Buffalo?" Percy interrupted.

"Well when we were leaving," Annabeth tried to interrupt, but Piper kept talking over her "out of the corner of my eye I noticed a couple of black SUV's trailing back a bit. In the moment it wasn't anything to be suspicious of but now I'm a little bit."

Percy sighed, and thought for a moment.

If that wasn't a surefir- no, he only just got here and she only just got big why would THEY want to go after her. It just didn't make sense. Unfortunately, what he said wasn't as reassuring as what he was thinking

"Okay, if it is who I think it is, then it's a good thing you hired me."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "What in the heck is that suppo-"

Percy inwardly cursed "No no, nothing to be worried about." he reassured them.

"Not yet at least." He muttered, hoping that she didn't hear, which she did.

"Anyway we'll deal with that later, I'm feeling a bit tired and jetlagged so I might head off to bed."

"No worries, I'll show you up to your room." Piper said leading him out the living room towards the staircase leading the the floor as Percy asked,

"Oh yeah, what's the security system like."

* * *

"I know you're like my new head of security or whatever, but what the heck are you doing? All i've heard is you running around since those boxes turned up, and what was with all the boxes that came anyway?" Annabeth took a breath after that ramble of a rant, echos still bouncing around the entry foyer.

And then looked up at the man, currently sitting perfectly balanced on the top of a 15ft (4.5m for all my fellow non-americans) ladder fiddling with what looked to be a camera and a screwdriver.

"Hold on, gimme one minute, and be a bit quieter or you might wake up Piper" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, already being woken up being the a light sleeper, but waited as Percy plugged the camera into a small white box and screwed and bolted them both onto the wall, jiggled it a bit then climbed down the ladder.

"Sorry about that, last one though- I promise." he said with a grin.

"It's two in the morning, what are you doing?'

"I had to upgrade the security a bit, y'know add a few cameras around," eyebrows shot up at this "a few motion detectors around as well. Just a few little things."

"And all this couldn't have been done, say tomorrow?" Annabeth said deadpan.

"Well, yes," Annabeth facepalmed, "but it eases my conscious more that it's done now and I know everything's under control, here I'll show you."

She followed him into the living room as he pulled out an iPad from the side pocket of a computer bag, sitting on the coffee table next to a laptop, opening it up and going into an app named 'SC'. She didn't think it was an app she frequented on, and was proved correct as it loaded up and she could see multiple little video screens on the screen each with its own name: Front Door, Pool, Foyer, Kitchen, every room and hallway was there.

"All these give me a live feed of each room in the house, with connection capable from anywhere in the world. It's all linked to the CIA server on its own individual server."

He swiped across the screen to where there were more feeds coming in.

Annabeth noticed a few rooms were missing and starting to bring it up when Percy said,

"I was gonna wait till the morning to ask you two about installing the cameras in your rooms, totally for security reasons," he reassured "but I thought I'd check with you guys. Oh and i wanted to ask about the bathrooms, if you thought that would be necessary?"

"Don't think we'll need them in the bathrooms, as long as the areas outside them are covered then it should be fine. And rooms wise, all fine with me just ask Piper in the morning but I'm sure everything should be alright."

"Okay sweet, well I'm gonna head off to bed so I shall see you in the morning."

Annabeth nodded and replied back goodnight, as he headed out the room and up the stairs while she wandered into the kitchen and filled up a glass of water for herself, drunk it down as she thought back on the past few of hours alone.

She found Percy to be quite a complex person, she had encountered a few agents in her lifetime with the work her mother did, but Percy seemed different in many ways- more relaxed but at the same time cautious as if he was ready to strike at anytime.

She could already tell there was a lot more to Mr. Percy Jackson than she initially thought, and Annabeth Chase could never not take up a challenge.

She filled up her glass again, turned out the lights and walked upstairs.

As she approached the door to her room, she noticed the light still on in one of the spare rooms, of which was probably now Percy's room.

She shrugged it off as the fact he was probably unpacking and getting settled in, until she heard him say her name. Curiosity got the better of her, as she listened in from t

"-found me downstairs while I was installing the last of the cameras, thanks for that by the way, I wasn't expecting them till tomorrow." he said with a chuckle.

A muffled voice replied to Percy's chuckle again.

"I thought you weren't allowed favourites, Chiron. Anyway, I better let you sleep and get myself to sleep."

Percy paused to listen to who she assumed was Chiron on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah see what you and the rest of the techs at base can find, if that was them in Buffalo, then this mission could be a bit more challenging than I thought it would be." He paused, as Percy's words from earlier that night came back to her.

"I'm gonna call them tomorrow night, but tell them I'm all good and to keep in shape cause if shit hits the fan I'll need them out here to help me."

"Okay Chiron, you have a good night, I'll check in with you in a few days."

Annabeth quietly moved back to her room as she took in what she had just heard, or confirmed something at least:

Percy thought she was in some type of danger, and somewhere deep down as much as she wouldn't want to admit it,

She knew it too.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap on this chapter, a bit fillery but gotta have these or where could the story go. Once again, I'm really sorry about how sporadic these updates are. I always went into this wanting to set a schedule and run with it but let's face it: LIFE. HATES. SCHEDULES. I'm working on a plan now, I want to get this to about 25-30 chapter so this could be interesting but yeah we'll see what happens.**

 **SOOOOO**

 **If ya like what you're seeing and wanna know when the Hades I update this next- FOLLOW**

 **I never know what this is for to be completely honest but FAVOURITE IT**

 **AND**

 **If you wanna drop an opinion, advice or anything you'd like to see, whether it be more of something, less or an idea REVIEW. Keep it sorta flame free but an opinions an opinion and can't really fault ya there- I'm still new to this so I'm still learning so anything's great in all honesty.**

 **I love seeing emails come in whether it be a fav, follow or review so put a smile on this idiots face eh.**

 **AND I shall see you next time… CYA :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So let's get right down to business and onto the next chapter, but before that I wanna answer one review**

 **Shauna Kullden- Thanks heaps for the review, love the advice and I'm definitely gonna take it in. However I love how there were so many ways you could have gone with that sent** **ence. Could it be Titan? Could it be paranoia? The fact that it's so simple is what makesit good. It opens up so many possibilities of which as an audience we can analyse and wonder about. Maybe I could have, or even should have added more to that, but I dig the ambiguity. But thanks again :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Percy walked into the house again, slightly winded but grinning after a light run around the streets of LA. He quickly checked his wrist and tapped the little screen on top as it flashed 6:58am.

Stopping only to grab a glass of juice from the fridge, and to spend ten minutes looking for a glass- just to find it was in the one place he didn't look: The cupboard next to the fridge. Cue mental facepalm.

Even as one of the top CIA agents, he was still as much of, as Thalia would put it, a 'Kelp Head.'

He smiled, filling up the glass. As annoying as they were, he missed Nico and Thalia, missed their constant bickering that would never cease to entertain him. He would call them later tonight.

Musing over what could possibly happen while he's away, how fast it'll take for Thalia to hit Nico, and other random stuff, he placed the glass into the dishwasher and made his way up the stairs attempting to not wake anyone up to have a shower.

The water always found a way to be soothing and relaxing, but at the same time- be able to charge him up with more energy than blue candy ever could. He loved it.

After a quick shower, and making sure he wiped the glass walls of the little mini stick figure comic strip he had made, he made his way out of the bathroom twenty minutes later with the smells of bacon and french toast lighting a pathway down to the kitchen.

(He totally woke everyone up, by the way)

* * *

"Morning Percy" Piper called out as he came into sight of the two women in the kitchen

"Didn't expect you two to be up yet, isn't it a bit early for y'all to be up?"

Annabeth laughed, as she flipped the bacon on the pan,

""Oh we were, until about half an hour ago." she said smiling, while trying to hold back a giggle.

Percy looked confused. "What happened th- ohh." he said, slightly blushing, running a hand through his still wet raven hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been told I'm not the lightest on my feet."

That broke Annabeth as she doubled over laughing, while Piper looked confused.

"Wait aren't spys supposed to be sneaky?"

Annabeth said still laughing, "Well obviously not this one." and promptly went back to nearly dying of laughter. Until a bit of oil from the bacon flew out of the pan and decided to land on the arm braced against the bench, preventing her from falling over.

It splattered against her exposed skin as she instinctively jumped back and shrieked falling into back against the bench, which she hit. And in that panic, she fell to the floor in her hystericked state.

And at that point, Percy and Piper broke as well.

And at that point, Percy felt like this mission could be actually quite enjoyable.

He looked onto the floor where the newly famous pop star currently resided.

The morning sun shone, directly onto where she was currently sprawled out as her blond hair seemed to glow in the sunlight making her look more angeli- no, like a goddess.

Percy quickly, and literally shook himself out of that thought. He was here on a mission to protect her, he didn't need any feelings to distract him from the task at hand. But the more he looked at her, currently trying to regain her composure, the more his subconscious fell for her slowly.

For the sake of the mission, he really need to snap out of it. But he couldn't.

* * *

Half an hour later, and another pack of bacon (cause the other batch got obviously burnt in amongst the chaos) they finally got settled down for breakfast.

Percy managed to fit a stack of pancakes that, surprisingly wasn't falling down even though it was nearly at his chin. Maple syrup seemed to flow off the drowning pancakes onto masses of bacon, scrambled eggs and a couple of hash browns. Annabeth and Piper had a little less with a few pancakes, some cereal, fruit on top of their pancakes and of course, Bacon.

He looked up from eating- no, inhaling his food, to the slightly awed faces of the rest table as he stuffed his face.

Finishing the mouthful of pancake and bacon, he wiped his mouth with the napkin, and looked up at their still slightly awed faces and said:

"So when does this tour you have coming up start?"

Piper and Annabeth came out of their apparent daze.

"Well, the tour starts on June 1st, so that's um," Piper looked at the date on her iPhone "in 2 weeks exactly. We brought you in so we could give you enough time to get used to things and we could brief you on what you're actually doing, also just cause I guess."

"And what exactly would I be doing?" He said with a slight eyebrow.

"Well in short, Protecting Annabeth from basically everything- crazy ass fans, manic fans, and anyone else that could, and possibly would, cause harm to her."

"So sickness as well?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Totally." Annabeth said deadpan, but ruined it by laughing after almost spitting out the strawberries in her mouth.

"But yeah that's pretty much it, in simple terms, I'll give you the properly worded outline after we eat if ya want to have a look over it."

Percy nodded in return and turned to Annabeth, "So tell me about this tour."

"We're starting here in LA at the Staples Centre, then we move down Cali to Anaheim through to San Diego then West through the States to towards Miami. The we shoot up the west coast a bit then we have 2 shows in MSG." Annabeth stopped for a minute.

"Wait hold up," Percy looked a bit stunned. "Madison Square Garden. The Madison Square Garden?"

She could only nod in her excited state, nearly bouncing off her chair.

"And on her birthday." Piper added.

Percy did a low whistle "That's incredible, not to mention, pretty much the greatest birthday present possibly ever."

Annabeth grinned.

"It's gonna be one amazing night." Piper smiled looking at her friend.

"But after that, we go up a bit and then venture into Canada for a couple shows, then go back and all around the mid-states and upper, slowly making our way east for the final shows in San Fran and Vegas." Piper finished, as she took a drink of her Orange Juice.

"So we're looking at-"

"A four month tour, quite big for one of her first major nationwide tours. But for how fast she's gotten big, and how many fans all across the US want to see her, this is what we have."

"Sounds like it's gonna be one crazy tour."

"And you're gonna be right there in the bus with us."

"Say what now?" Percy said shooting up, at the same time as Annabeth.

Piper shot the latter a wink, out of Percy's vision, causing Annabeth to give her a eyeful as she took another forkful of her pancakes and fruit.

"Well Percy, you're the Protection, which means we're gonna need to to be with us pretty much the entire time."

Percy blinked a few times, and replied "Well, sure I mean not that I have much choice. At least that saves me trying to figure out how I was gonna get Places and also accommodation." He finished with a grin.

"Well, we'll be doing most of the staying in the tour bus, but there'll be a few nights where we'll be in a hotel. The rest of the crew have buses and trucks so they'll rotate between driving and being in their bus. But we'll be in the bus majority of the time."

He nodded as he finished off his plate.

"Well I'm gonna go upstairs, give me a yell when we're heading out to do something." he said rinsing off his plate and putting his stuff in the dishwasher.

"We're going to the studio in an hour." Piper called out to him, Percy yelling out a gotcha as he walked out the room.

As soon as there were no longer footsteps on the staircase, Annabeth turned to Piper with an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously?"

"What? He could be good for you." Piper said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I only just met him yesterday and now he's gonna be staying with us for practically the entire tour. And not to mention he was hired as, as you put it, my 'Bodyguard' not as my potential suitor." Annabeth protested.

"But you can't deny he's kinda cute."

"Well he is- PIPER MCLEAN." Annabeth said stomping her feet as she glared at the triumphant looking girl.

Piper had a shit eating grin on her face. "You said it not me, and I'd agree with you on that, even though I'm taken." she said laughing

"Well not until he gets his shit together and finally asks me." she muttered, to Annabeth's laughter.

"Well he has four months to, and you and Jason have been flirting around each other enough." Annabeth said grinning.

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have not."

"Have so- OH DAMN IT." Piper yelled sinking into her chair.

Annabeth pumped her fist triumphantly, as Piper continued to grumble.

"Urgh, I hate when you do that." Annabeth snickered. "Come on, we leave here by nine."

Annabeth swore.

"Hey, language." Piper reprimanded to an eyeroll as they both rinsed their things and put them into the dishwasher.

"Oh and one more thing." Piper said, poking her head back from the doorway into the foyer.

Annabeth looked up.

"I totally ship Percabeth."

"PIPERRRRRRRR"

She ran up the stairs, with an annoyed Annabeth hot on her heels.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm probably gonna stick to this length for chapter mostly, with the exception of a few special ones most likely but yeah.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and everything so far!**

 **SOOOOO**

 **If ya like what you're seeing and wanna know when the Hades I update this next- FOLLOW**

 **I never know what this is for to be completely honest but FAVOURITE IT**

 **AND**

 **If you wanna drop an opinion, advice or anything you'd like to see, whether it be more of something, less or an idea REVIEW. Keep it sorta flame free but an opinions an opinion and can't really fault ya there- I'm still new to this so I'm still learning so anything's great in all honesty. I don't know if I'm going too slow with this, but I want it to be kinda slow in a way, then once the tour starts things will start getting interesting… I hope**

 **I love seeing emails come in whether it be a fav, follow or review so put a smile on this idiots face eh.**

 **AND I shall see you next time… CYA :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: REVIEW RESPONSE/S FIRST OFF:**

 **TheClassicWeirdo: First off ELLOOOOOO. Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying this. I agree there aren't too many good ones, but take a hunt and you'll find em. 'iSpy' by the herecomesthepun (which you should all read) is absolutely fantastic. Another one I'll recommend is "Fire at Will" by O Mischief Managed which is another spy fic- the first of three for your enjoyment!**

 **As I am highly unorganized, a lot if this fic is still under planning, I have the rough skeleton of what's happening but I'm filling in the guts as I go but it was always my intention to have the Seven, or Nine of you count Reyna and Nico in that group, in the story- it's just how I fit em in but keep an eye out.**

 **Sorry if that was long guys, but yeah… dunno what I was gonna say**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Percy had to admit; he was impressed.

A lot of artists out there could never replicate how they sound on recording. But somehow, someway, Annabeth Chase made that sound like the guy at the karoke who thought they could sing. Seeing her live in person was incredible. Well, after getting over how insanely cool this recording studio was.

Percy Jackson was not one for cheesy sayings, but she was quite possibly the best singer, in terms of pure and raw talent alive today.

She looked like she was in full control of the microphone, weaving an audible picture, the emotion and passion of the song bursting through the speakers. He stood behind the glass in the control room as the sound washed over him, immersing him so far that he didn't even feel Piper come up behind him.

"Not bad, eh."

Percy turned to her, "She's easily one of the best in the world today, I'll admit it."

Piper smiled and laughed, "Incredible isn't it. I mean when I first found her in San Fran, she was really good. And yet she was just busking out at Pier 39. When I heard her that day, I could feel deep down the untapped potential that was still there and I just knew on some whim that I could be the one to help her reach a new level. That was 3 years ago, and now she's literally taking the world by storm."

"Damn, and you knew all that at 15?"

She nodded, "Trust your instincts, that's what dad always said to me."

"Sounds like a very smart man." he approved. Of course, he knew that phase better than anyone else.

"He's the best." she grinned back at him.

"This place is amazing by the way, but I'd expect nothing less at Sunrise Studios of course." Turning to look around at the state of the art studio they were in.

"Only the best. Apollo wouldn't have it any other way" she laughed, with Percy joining in, of course knowing Mr. Bright-ass-teeth wouldn't have anything less.

Annabeth finished the last words of the song, just as they finished their convo.

"Brilliant job as usual, Annabeth." she returned a breathless grin "Take five while I tidy a few things up." said the engineer.

Percy's phone rang.

'Perfect' he thought, as he slipped out of the room to the empty hallway.

"Leo my man, how's it coming along?"

"Well Aquaboy, it took a bit longer than expected cause there were a few issues with finding a place for it and a few other things. But it's all in except we had to make a slight modification to where you first wanted it but its still easily accessible but hidden, all like you said." he said, Percy being able to hear the grin though the phone.

"Did you install the camera feed in the room as well."

"And a few other tricks, which maybe you'll find out about." he laughed a bit before saying "You could say I Leo-ed it up."

"Fireboy," he heard a slight gasp from somewhere as Percy chuckled, "I owe ya one, thanks heaps and catch ya soon."

"No worries Perce, I'll be in town for a while- maybe a month or two, it depends, Chiron's orders and all, y'know backup and all."

"It's like he doesn't trust me I swear." Percy grumbled.

"Your reputation precedes you man."

Percy chuckled "Too true man, catch ya later."

He hung up the phone and turned to see Piper behind him, with what Percy had come to know as her deep in thought look.

"Everything okay Piper?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think." she replied, the last part barely audible, "Anyway, I just came to tell ya that Annabeth's wrapping up her last song, and we've gotta head to an autograph signing straight after."

"Yeah oka- wait what?" Percy said confused.

"Oh I know, I was just as confused but her Publicist just called me. Apparently," she said, air quotation marks and all "she only found out within the past few hours while we were here." She rolled her eyes in annoyance with a confused look on her face.

Percy chuckled "Oh classic."

She groaned "You don't know the half of it." in a tone of unsurprised surprise.

"Who is her publicist anyway?" he said with a hint of amusement.

Pausing for a moment, she groaned yet again. "Dammit, you'll meet her soon. She's gonna be at the signing."

"Yeah, but who is she? And why is it so bad she'll be there, like isn't she kinda supposed to be there?" Percy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"You might know her a bit, she has a lot of big clients. But the reason it's so bad is cause she's also my mother: Aphrodite McLean."

Piper got no response from Percy except him freezing and paling a bit.

 _Oh No.  
_

* * *

A few minutes, and a Percy internal scream later, Percy walked back in the control room muttering something about "stupid family" and "stupid uncles who couldn't keep it in their pants."

That last one made Piper snort very unlady like, as Percy gave her a sideward glance to which Piper shrugged as if saying 'You said it not me'

Percy, with no response to it, did what anyone else would do: Stuck his tongue out at her, making Piper laugh even more. The image of this Percy in his black suit doing the most childlike thing ever, hurting her sides as she clutched at the high table behind the mixing desk in the control room."

" _\- I'm right_

 _For the first time in my life_

 _That's why I tell you_

 _You'd better be home soon_

 _That's why I tell you_

 _You'd better be home soon"_

She finished the song with the final notes and chords ringing through.

"How did that sound guys?" her voice came ringing through the speakers.

"Brilliant, Annabeth"

"It's gonna be an amazing album, Beth."

"Piper I've already told you don't-"

"And I've told you already, it's too fun not to call you that." she smirked as Annabeth's groan could be heard everywhere in the room, as the engineers and producers laughed, almost as if this was a regular occurrence.

"Okay, Annabeth we've gotta go, you've got an autograph signing in," she paused to look at the time "under an hour."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah I know, And believe me just as annoyed, but there's no other choice, so come on."

"Yelling out a quick thanks to the engineers and producers, Piper hurriedly gathered up all her bags as well as Annabeth's and rushed out the room.

It wasn't for another few seconds and a duel scream of "PERCY LET'S GO" that he remembered he was with them and raced out the room with an awkward wave.

They arrived at the LA Convention Centre with only minutes to spare. They got hustled into a backroom where Annabeth was immediately attacked by a makeup team.

"Okay Annabeth you have five minutes before you have to be out there for your signing, then afterwards you have a Q and A panel-" said a female voice coming into the room.

"I thought it was only gonna be a signing." Piper said confused, cause Aphrodite McLean to look up from her phone.

"It was but unfortunately Bonnie Wright had to pull out as she was sick, and they asked me if you would want to fill in, and I said course you would'"

"So you said yes without asking me." Grumbled Annabeth.

"Think about the opportunity though, to interact with your fans, and promote your new album-"

"Which I only just finished recording today." she muttered, but was heard.

"Yes, but at least we get the promotion goi- OH MY GOD PERCY?!"

Aphrodite nearly burst the eardrums of all the occupants of the room, as Percy winced from his position near the back of the room, failing to attempt to hide from the infamous publicist.

He sighed, "Hi Aph." he said walking towards her as the girls looked confused and slightly stunned that their publicist this well.

"IT IS YOU OH YOU'VE GROWN PERCY EEEEEH, WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME, oh come on, you wouldn't be able to hide from me." she laughed as she nearly squeezed the head off her new body- head of security.

Annabeth would have laughed at how scared Percy looked if it weren't for her confusion that took her mind.

"Um, what just happened." said Piper voicing the thoughts of the rest of the room.

"Um-"

"Percy and I go way back, like we're f-"

"Miss Chase, your signing is about to begin" interrupted one of the event staff.

"Well Annabeth, time to go meet your fans!" said Aphrodite, exiting the room.

Everyone turned to look at Percy, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?"

Cue simultaneous eye-rolls.

"Okay Mr. Head of Security, lets go. You need to do your job." said Piper dragging him out of the room.

"How hard can it be?"

 _Oh Boy,_ how wrong he was.

* * *

"Hi what's your name?" Annabeth asked the little girl who came up next to the table.

"I'm Lacy." she said shyly almost hiding behind her father's leg.

Annabeth got up from the table to the side and crouched down to her level gesturing for a hug, causing Lacy to look up wide-eyed at her father who smiled from under his black cap and asked her what she was waiting for and to go.

She then ran into Annabeth's arms for a tight hug, causing everyone around to smile at how adorable the moment was, the official event photographer snapping away.

Lacy rapid-fired about how she was her favourite singer ever and how she was super looking forward to coming to her concert with her mom and that she wanted to be like Annabeth Chase when she was older.

Percy saw Annabeth's eyes light up as the little girl kept talking about what songs she loved and everything.

Annabeth smiled at her and asked her if she wanted to sit on her knee for a second, and then looked over at her father who nodded. As they both went to sit down as they took a few pictures and Annabeth signed some pictures for her.

As they went to leave, Annabeth motioned over to Piper and whispered something quick in her ear before Piper lead Lacy and her father to the side asking them if they would like to come backstage at the concert that they had tickets to.

Percy's attention got ripped away from this as the next fan was let onto the mini-stage.

She immediately ran up the stage and behind the table to where Annabeth sat. The probably close to 30-year-old women had wrapped Annabeth into what he could only describe as an extremely tight bear hug from behind her.

Percy quickly jumped onto the stage, gently trying to release the death grip the fan had.

"Madam, I'm gonna have to ask you to detach from Miss Chase."

As usual, Percy underestimated the fans of the biggest and fastest rising pop star in the world today and how crazy they were.

A total change to the scene from just minutes ago.

It was the 5th person he had to detach from Annabeth, along with the 20 crying fans who couldn't say a sentence without bursting into tears when they reached the table, the 30 guys he had to warn about wandering hands, and for some odd reason: an old cast which he had to ask someone to put away, straight after they had admitted it was 3 years old.

And yes it did stink.

A lot.

Percy managed to detach the fan and the meet and greet went along.

"So do they know the real reason you're here." came a voice from over his shoulder, as they got ready to move to the Q and A area.

"They know I'm here for protection reason, but they don't know what from, they just think rabid fans."

She laughed "If only they knew the true extent eh." she smiled at him as he turned to face her.

"It's good to see you Aunty Aph." he said bringing her in for a hug which she immediately accepted hugging him back, as they both started to follow Annabeth.

"I haven't heard someone call me that in years, you've grown PJ." he smiled at the old nickname.

"Two years eh, and I always wondered where you went, and now I'm not surprised."

"Well, we knew that she would be on the radar at some point, due to her lineage, that's why I came in when she got a bit bigger." he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine and the publicist gig isn't so bad as well."

"And there's the Aphrodite I know." he said laughing

"And love." she added.

"Well…." he said, grinning, getting a light slap on the arm.

"When we're not so busy we'll catch up."

"Well we got the tour coming up so we'll find a moment then." she smiled.

"Definitely." he said as they reached the already nearly full hall waiting for the session.

* * *

"I love those events" Annabeth beamed in the car back to the house.

The Q and A session was delayed, as Annabeth first tried to meet as many fans as she could in her signing going overtime nearly an hour causing chaos to the Q and A, which started nearly 90 minutes after it was supposed to, and went 90 minutes as well, of course overtime as well.

Annabeth looked tired after meeting so many fans, but at the same time looked like she had the time of her life.

"You really love your fans don't you."

"They're amazing." she said.

"Well at least most of them are." Piper joked causing a light sprinkling of laughter within the 3 members of the car.

"A lot of repair vans going around today, you think they're doing ?" asked Annabeth as they neared their driveway, seeing a few white van drive past with the side reading _KT ELECTRICAL REPAIRS_.

"Probably." replied Piper frowning slightly. "I'm sure it's just check ins."

Percy's trained eye glanced through the windshield as one drove past, seeing some rope, and a few black cases. Nothing that looked like repair equipment. Then he saw the black cap on the dashboard of one of the vans and knew what was about to happen.

He took a deep breath as drove into the house and parked the car in the garage, closing the garage door as soon as he put the parking brake on and turning to face the girls.

"Look we don't have much time, do you two trust me?" Percy said in a rushed but serious tone.

"Yes- No- maybe, Percy it's only a repair guy- what's going on?" asked Piper as Annabeth looked around.

"Has this got to do with what happened in Buffalo?" asked Annabeth.

"Maybe," he replied to an 'oh-no' from Piper "look I need to calmly go inside and in the lounge and on the TV remote there should be a button coloured grey on it. Push it and when the door opens go down into it and don't come back out till I say so. Take the remote with you as well." he said in the same tone as before.

"Percy there's no grey button on the remote, believe me I'd know." Said Annabeth.

"Just trust me on this one. And go quickly" he said jumping out of the car and rushing up the stairs.

"Well, let's go. I don't know what to think but let's go." Piper said shrugging as the girls grabbed their bags and headed to the lounge toward the coffee table.

Surely enough on the seemingly new remote, there was a little grey coloured button. Annabeth looked at Piper who nodded.

She pressed the button and nothing happened to the TV.

Then she heard Piper gasp and cover her mouth as next to the TV in the gap between the wall and the TV cabinet, there was a staircase leading down.

"Is this what-" Piper started before Percy popped his head in.

"Oh good you found it, now go. Hurry!" He said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

The girls looked at each other as lights came on at the bottom of the stair and a door opened to a well-lit room viewable down a short hallway. Piper gestured down and Annabeth nodded heading down the stairs first, followed quickly by Piper.

The last thing they heard before the passage in the ground closed behind them was a knock on the door, followed by Percy calling out "Coming" and footsteps as the passage closed behind them without a sound.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry about how long this took. I don't have a set update schedule for this (which I might actually figure out) It's really down to when I have ideas for this but I'm excited for the next chapter. This chapter took a life of it's own which I love cause I just kept writing until now which is 1:45 in the morning so I'm gonna hit the showers and bed.**

 **If anyone knows the song she did, add it in your review and I'll shout up the ones that get it right cause I love the song. And that's all I have to say for now...**

 **SOOOOO**

 **If ya like what you're seeing and wanna know when the Hades I update this next- FOLLOW**

 **I never know what this is for to be completely honest but FAVOURITE IT**

 **AND**

 **If you wanna drop an opinion, advice or anything you'd like to see, whether it be more of something, less or an idea REVIEW.**

 **Keep it sorta flame free but an opinions an opinion and can't really fault ya there- I'm still new to this so I'm still learning so anything's great in all honesty. I don't know if I'm going too slow with this, but I want it to be kinda slow in a way, then once the tour starts things will start getting interesting… I hope**

 **I love seeing emails come in whether it be a fav, follow or review so come on and put a smile on this idiots face eh.**

 **AND I shall see you next time… CYA :P**


End file.
